


Evie Frye: Voyeur

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Secret love, Voyeurism, thornye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Evie Frye is in love with someone she really shouldn't be. Smut alert.As long as I keep shipping this pairing, I will keep writing this trash.





	Evie Frye: Voyeur

Stealth was a useful ability for an assassin to possess. It made it almost always impossible for an enemy target to notice them. Any unsuspecting templar would usually be dead before they even had a chance to know what was going on. On this occasion however, Evie Frye was misusing her talents terribly for her own personal gratification. 

It was past midnight. Evie had left her brother passed out on the train after he had been taking part in a rather vigorous drinking session. The female assassin had elected to keep a clear head in order to put her personal plan into action. 

Evie reached the Tower of London. 

She knew exactly where she was headed. The assassin leapt down from her vantage point, keeping out of the bright moonlight and away from any straggling guardsmen. Finally, the Frye girl reached the window. 

The window to Lucy Thorne's bedroom. 

Evie peered inside and found that the room was still bathed in soft light from the oil lamps which were strategically placed around the Templar's private quarters. She could clearly see the redhead lying in her bed. The gold threaded bedspread pulled back. Her plain white nightgown bunched up around her waist. Her shining red hair flowing down over her shoulders. 

Evie felt her breath hitch in her throat, she had never seen Thorne look more beautiful. It had been the very thought of Lucy Thorne that had brought the assassin here but now, from her viewing point, Evie couldn't be satisfied with simply watching the Templar. She wanted her in her arms, something which would remain an impossibility. 

The female assassin continued to observe Lucy and saw the Templar slowly stir from her sleep. What happened next would be imprinted on Evie's mind for a lifetime. 

Lucy Thorne let her hand slide down between her thighs. Evie watched as Lucy's right index finger vanished into her centre. Evie could feel her own core begin to throb as she watched the redhead starting to pleasure herself. 

"Evie," said Lucy, letting the assassin's name spill from her lips. 

Evie Frye was now wide eyed. Did the Templar really just call out her name whilst she...? 

The Frye girl could feel the heat pooling between her legs. She bit at her lower lip, trying to stop herself from moaning Thorne's name as she watched the delicious scene that was unfolding before her eyes. 

Thorne dug her heels into the mattress, her climax starting to build within her. The Templar grabbed a handful of the bedspread in her free hand, covering her mouth, trying to muffle her cries as her release took hold of her. 

Evie was still watching from her vantage point. Her heart pounding in her chest. Her whole body was on fire with desire but she had no outlet to relieve herself of her feelings. The woman she loved was ever so close and yet so far away. 

Evie kept vigil until she was sure that Lucy had finally fallen asleep. 

An assassin always follows through on a mission and Evie was determined that she would complete her objective. 

The young brunette crept in through Thorne's window and quietly moved to the Templar's bedside. 

Evie looked at the woman who was now sleeping soundly and couldn't stop herself from gently brushing Lucy's hair away from her face. The redhead didn't move. 

'Never allow personal feelings to compromise the mission.' 

This was still a mission and Evie had to complete it. The young assassin stood gazing at the sleeping Templar as she slowly pulled something from her belt and gently laid it down on the bed next to Lucy. 

A single red tulip. 

Evie didn't care if she was discovered now. Ever so gently, the young brunette leaned down and put a soft kiss to Lucy's left cheek, 

"I love you," Evie whispered. 

With that, Evie regained her composure and headed back out of the window. The assassin released her rope launcher and vanished into the night. 

A small smile crept onto Lucy Thorne's face as she turned in her bed to face the open window. 

"I love you too," she said. 

\---------------------------------- 

As the sun rose over the Tower, Lucy Thorne opened her eyes and stretched. The redhead suddenly remembered what had happened during the night. Had she been dreaming? It was then that Lucy noticed the red tulip still lying on the bed beside her. No, she hadn't been dreaming. Evie had been in her room. Evie had left the tulip. Evie had kissed her cheek! 

She ran her fingertips over where Evie's lips had touched her. Lucy had no idea how she had managed to stay still when Evie had kissed her face. She had wanted to put an arm around the assassin. She had wanted to pull Evie down against her. She had wanted Evie's lips on hers. 

Something had to be done. 

Still in her nightgown, Lucy sat at her desk and began to write. 

Dear Miss Frye, 

I hardly know what to write. I will simply say this. Thank you for the tulip - and the kiss. 

Please visit me again at your earliest convenience. 

I will leave my window open so there will be no need to force it this time! 

Lucy Thorne 

Lucy quickly dressed and ran down the grand wooden staircase into the Tower's central courtyard. The Templar hastened towards the street, looking to see if she could find one of the urchins nearby. Luckily for Lucy, a young boy was hanging around on the street corner. 

The boy seemed startled as the Templar approached and became even more uneasy when Lucy bent down to his level. 

"Please, don't be alarmed." said Lucy, trying to add a softer tone to her voice, something that the Templar certainly wasn't accustomed to. 

The boy didn't move, he stood frozen to the spot in shock. This person was Lucy Thorne, the Templar lieutenant. The Grand Master's right-hand woman. What on earth could she want? 

"Do you know where the Rooks' train hideout is stationed?" asked Lucy. 

"Y-yes, Miss." the boy stammered. 

"Could you please get this letter to Miss Frye. It's urgent." Lucy continued. 

"Miss Frye? The assassin? Yes, Miss" The boy replied. 

Lucy dipped her hand into a drawstring purse and pulled out a sovereign. 

"This is yours if you deliver that letter for me," said Lucy. 

"Anything you say, Miss!" the boy exclaimed, his eyes becoming wider by the second as he looked at the sovereign. "Do you want me to wait for a reply?" The boy asked. 

"No," Lucy simply replied. "Just meet me back here when you have completed the task." 

"Right you are, Miss." The boy replied, as he tipped his cap at Lucy and ran off, grasping the note firmly in his hand. 

As Lucy watched the boy disappear from sight she felt as if her dreams for her future were going with him. The Templar sat down on a bench by the Tower's perimeter wall to wait, all night if needed. 

Evie Frye hadn't set foot outside of the train all morning. She had been beginning to wonder if going to the Tower the night before had been such a good idea. 

"What was I thinking of?" Evie muttered, as she paced up and down her carriage. What she had been thinking of was Lucy Thorne. All she could think about was Lucy Thorne. Morning, noon and night. 

The boy reached the station about half an hour later, having hitched rides, jumping from the back of one horse drawn carriage to another until he reached his destination. 

"Miss Frye!" Shouted the boy, as he walked along the platform. 

Evie put her head out of her carriage door window, 

"Yes? What is it?" asked Evie, puzzled. 

"Miss Frye, Miss Thorne asked me to deliver this to you," said the boy, handing the letter to Evie. 

"Miss Thorne asked you?" said Evie, puzzled. 

"Yes, Miss." said the boy. 

"Just a second," said Evie, gesturing to the boy. 

Evie opened the letter and as she read the words she felt as if her heart stopped. The assassin could feel the colour drain from her face. 

She slowly looked back up and acknowledged the boy. 

"Thank you." said Evie. "What is your name, lad?" 

"It's Johnny, Miss." the boy replied. 

"Well, here you go Johnny." said Evie, pressing a coin into the boy's palm. 

"Thank you very much, Miss Frye." said Johnny, as he acknowledged the assassin and headed off to report back to Lucy. 

When Johnny finally returned to Lucy it was starting to get dark. 

"Miss Thorne!" called Johnny, as he ran towards the Templar with excitement. 

Lucy got up from her seat as the boy came towards her. 

"Miss Thorne, I have delivered your letter to Miss Frye as you asked," said Johnny, almost out of breath. 

"Thank you," said Lucy. "Here is the sovereign that I promised you." 

"Thanks muchly, Miss" Johnny replied, as he disappeared into the London fog. 

Lucy returned to her rooms and waited. She wasn't entirely sure what she was waiting for. After all, her letter had been a statement as much as it had been an invitation. Maybe Miss Frye had decided that what happened was a moment of madness and they would simply go back to being enemies, plain and simple. Nonetheless, Lucy lay back in her oak chair and closed her eyes. 

Evie was perched on the top most turret of the Tower. Her heart was thudding in her ears. The assassin aimed her rope launcher directly for Thorne's window. 

Within a moment, the young brunette was zip lining over the Tower courtyard and found herself back where she had been the night before but with one subtle difference; the window to Lucy Thorne's bedroom had been left open, just as Lucy had said in her letter. 

Evie carefully manoeuvred her way over the threshold. Keeping low, the assassin crept across the room and found Lucy Thorne at her desk. Was she asleep? Evie walked carefully over to where the Templar was sitting, her eyes were closed. The young assassin stood motionless, looking straight at Lucy, at her flawless features. Even that small scar on the Templar's top lip made Evie shudder with desire. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. Evie moved to Lucy's side and gently leaned down. She was now millimetres away from the Templar's lips 

"I- I love you, Lucy," Evie stammered, as she finally put her lips against the redhead's. Lucy Thorne immediately opened her eyes and put her right hand to the back of Evie's head, pushing her closer and deepening their kiss. 

"I love you too...Evie," said Lucy, breathlessly, as she pulled back to look into Evie's greenish blue eyes. "I see that you got my letter," said Lucy, throwing her arms around the assassin. 

"Shut up and just let me hold you," said Evie. 

"With all my heart," Lucy replied.


End file.
